Glee: Twisted Family
by Fishkop
Summary: What if Rachel had a Twin sister? What if their Parents got divorced and broke the twins up? and what if Rachel and Finn began dating before their sophomore year? In this Story Rachel lives with Shelby and goes to Carmel High. Finn goes to McKinley. Rachel and Shelby are originally from New york and Rachel has a Broadway background(like Lea does)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :)**

 **New Story**

 **I have been rewatching Glee lately and i had this idea stuck in my head so i decided to write this :)**

 **If the Characters seem a bit OC it is because i have trouble writing out some of their Character traits :P**

 **Have Fun**

Glee: Twisted Family

Chapter 1

Rachel Berry lay in her Bed next to her Boyfriend Finn. They met at the Hardware store about a six weeks ago. Rachel wanted to redecorate her room and Finn had to make some repairs on his house. They met in the paint department where Rachel couldn't reach the Paint. They hung out almost everyday after that and after two weeks they began Dating. Luckily for them it was Summer so they had a lot of time together. Finn was staying for Dinner at Rachels that day. Right now they were watching a Movie. Rachel snuggled closer into Finns side as he moved his arm around her and held her close and kissed her Head. The movie ended half an hour later. Finn turned off the Tv and turned around to face her. He gently stoke her cheek with his free hand and sighed.

"I can't believe School starts in two weeks" he said. Rachel smiled at him.

"I know...It will be hard to find time to spend together with your Football training and my Rehearsals" Rachel said with a sad smile.

"Yeah and we don't even go to the same School" Finn whined. Rachel kissed him gently.

"I know...and remember we have to keep this a secret" she said.

"I know...because our Schools are enemies for some reason" he said. Rachel smiled at him.

"They have been enemies for a long time because they both had a glee club. But now only my School has one" she said. They kissed again. The kiss turned into a full make-out session. They made out for about half an hour when there was a knock on the door.

"Rachel, Finn Dinner is ready" Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mother said. Finn and Rachel jumped apart, Clothes and hair disheveled, breathing heavily.

"Coming" said Rachel quickly. The teens looked at each other and bursted into laughter. They made them self look presentable and went into the hallway.

"Hey can i ask you something?" Finn asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Rachel said.

"Well i've been wondering about that door right next to yours...who is Lucy?" he asked. Rachel looked at him startled. She looked at him and then at the Door with the red and white name tag Lucy on it. She sighed.

"Well...she is my Twin sister. She moved away with our Dad when our Parents got divorced when we were Ten. I haven't seen her since" Rachel said quickly. Finn looked at her shocked. "Could we talk about this some other time please?" Rachel added. Finn nodded.

"Of course...Lets go eat some Dinner" he said and ran downstairs. Rachel laughed at his child like behavior and went after him. They spend the next two weeks going on dates or just hanging out around at one of their houses. The subject Lucy never mentioned again. It was now their first day of school in their Sophomore year. Rachel attend Carmel High, where her mother Shelby taught music and was the Coach of their glee club 'Vocal Adrenaline', while Finn attends McKinley High.

Finn was just getting out of his car, a white Truck that he had gotten on his sixteen birthday, when he was approached by a guy with a Mohawk, who was dressed in the same red letterman jacket than Finn.

"Hey man" Finn said. They man hugged and walked inside.

"So met any chicks over the summer?" the other boy asked Finn. Finn hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah one...pretty cool...Hot" he rambled.

"Nice...So you finally lost the big V?" the boy asked. Finn looked shocked.

"What...NO..no" he stuttered.

"Loser" the other boy said. Finn was just about to respond when a pretty blond girl in a red cheerleader uniform walked up to them.

"Hey Puck...Finn" she said nicely and flirty.

"Hey Quinn" the Boys said while Finn opened his locker.

"So...guess who Sue made Head Cheerio?" she said nicely.

"Don't know, don't care" Puck said looking at her chest.

"Seriously Puckerman...my face is up here" she said a little annoyed and piloted to her face. Puck ignored her.

"So who is the new Head Cheerio?" Finn asked hoping to end the conversation soon.

"I am" Quinn said happily smiling widely at Finn.

"Well congratulation Quinn" Finn said friendly.

"Thank you Finn" she said moving closer to him. "Maybe we could celebrate after School?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah...yeah maybe...who else is coming?" Finn asked unsure of what to say.

"Well no one i thought that maybe we could..." Quinn started but was interrupted by the Bell.

"Well i gotta go to class so...see you" Finn said quickly and walked away. Quinn looked after him.

"Well if he is not interested maybe the two of us could have some fun?" Puck said wrapping his Arm around her waist.

"Get lost Puckerman" she said and yanked his arm away before walking of to class.

Finn sat down in the middle of the class room. Puck sat down next to him.

,,Dude Quinn is Hot...and she is the Head cheerio now and you are our Quarterback...why don't you want to go for her?" Puck asked.

"We are friends thats all...and i have a Girlfriend" Finn said quiet, trying to understand what the teacher was saying.

"What Girlfriend...You didn't tell me about a Girlfriend. Is she Hot?" Puck said.

"Yes she is Hot...she is the girl i told you about earlier" Finn said.

"The one who didn't let you in her pants?...who is she?" Puck asked.

"you don't know her...she dosn't go here...now please be quiet i am trying to listen" Finn said a litte annoyed.

After School had ended Finn was standing on the Football field with the rest of the Team. As it was the first day of the school year they had tryouts for open positions. Coach Tanaka had just ended his Pep talk.

"Okay Tryout will start in a few. But first Hudson" he said loud making Finn jump slightly.

"Yes Coach" Finn answers a little scared.

"Your the new Captain...you will help me with the Tryout" he said. Finn was shocked. The other Team members all slapped him on the back or arm. They all congratulate him.

"Thank you Coach" Finn said slightly stuttering. After Training ended the Cheerleaders walked up to them.

"Hey Party this Friday at my House to celebrate both new Captains" Puck said. Both Teams started cheering. Finn looked a little concerned. Quinn walked up to him and put her Hand on his Arm.

"Wanna go together?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah...I think I pass on the Party" Finn said stuttering.

"WHAT...you are coming. This Party is about you" Puck said demanding. Finn didn't answer. They all went to their Changing rooms. Finn sat there, on the bench, thinking about what had happened out on the field. Soon enough he was the only one left. He went to the shower.

Will Schuester, the Spanish teacher, was walking through the Changing room hanging up posters when he heard a voice singing. He looked into the shower only to see Finn Hudson singing 'Can't fight this Feeling'. He decided to wait for Finn outside the Changing room. About fifteen minutes later Finn came out, his hair still wet.

"Ah...Hi Mr. Schuester have i done something wrong?" Finn asked.

"No...No Finn. See i was just Hanging up Posters for the new Glee Club i was opening and i heard you sing so i thought i might ask you if you would like to join?" Mr. Schuester asked hopefully. Finn looked at him shocked.

"Me...but i can't sing...I" he started rambling.

"Yes you can if you try and from what i heard you were pretty good...just think about it. Audition is tomorrow after School" Mr. Schuester said, handed Finn a poster and walked off. Finn looked perplexed. He walked off to his Car, got in and drove Home. Once Home he told his Mom Carol about Football, ate some Snacks and went to his room. He wanted to call Rachel so badly but he knew she ha rehearsals until six so he decided to do his Homework until then. He quickly lost focus on his work and started a video game. He forgot about time and was startled when his Phone started vibrating. He paused his game and looked at the screen. It was six fifteen and Rachel was calling. He picked up.

"Hey Rach" Finn said smiling.

"Hey Finn. so how was School today?" she asked happily.

"Great...well it would have been better if you would have been there but it was great. I'm the new Football Captain" he said proudly.

"That is great. I am so Happy for you. My day was great to Me and Jesse are the new Lead vocals for Vocal Adrenaline" Rachel said happily.

"That is great" Finn said proud. Rachel kept on talking about Vocal Adrenaline but Finn zoomed out thinking about what Mr. Schuester had said earlier.

"Finn...Finn are you still there? Is everything okay?" Rachel voice drew him back to reality.

"Ah yes...well the thing is..."He started. He wanted Rachels opinion about Glee club but he did´t know how to say it.

"What is wrong? You can talk to me about anything you know that"Rachel said concerned. Finn took a deep breath.

"Well the thing is...My Spanish teacher wants to open a Glee Club at school and he kind heard me singing in the Shower after training and asked me if i wanted to audition" he said fast but Rachel understood everything.

"Wow that sounds great what did you tell him?" sie asked.

"Nothing he told me to think about it...but i can't even sing" Finn said.

"What that is stupid you are a great singer i told you that many times before" Rachel assured him.

"Well do you think i should join them?" he asked shy and unsure.

"Well yes of course...i mean we will be enemies but that doesn't matter. It won't change anything between us right?" She said.

"What no of course not. Our schools are already enemies but we are still together" Finn told her. Rachel smiled. After a while Finn spoke up again. "So what song should i sing for the audition?" he asked. Rachel squealed.

"Well something that fits you...maybe some classic rock? What were you singing in the shower?" she asked.

"I was singing 'Can't fight this Feeling' by REO Speedwagon" he told her.

"Well maybe you should sing that then...or the song we always sing in the Car 'Make you feel my Love' by Bob Dylan" she suggested.

"I will think about it. Thank you" Finn said happy.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing so far...wanna come over?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure i will come over around ten am this saturday okay" she said happy.

"sounds good...if i am awake that is" he said laughing.

"Well then i will just wake you up" she said laughing as well. They continued talking until seven pm. After dinner they video chatted for a litte bit before going to bed.

 **Well i hope you liked it.**

 **As you saw Rachel i friends with Jesse. In my Story Jesse is more like Jon so he will be Gay and a lot nicer. I hope you like that.**

 **As for the subject of Lucy(I am sure you know who i am talking about ;) ) that will come up in next few chapters. I just needed a start.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :)**

 **I hope you liked the first Chapter so here is the second one**

 **Have fun :)**

Glee: Twisted Family

Chapter 2

It was the second day of the new School year and Finn was standing by his locker putting his things away. He still had thirty minutes till his Glee audition. In his mind he went through the whole song again. He and Rachel practiced the whole evening via Video Chat. Luckily he did´t hat Football practice this afternoon otherwise he would´t get his chance. He did´t knew who else would audition but he hoped no one would recognize him. When his teammates and the cheerleaders found out that there will be a Glee club the all laughed at how stupid and un cool it was. Finn did´t wanted to be harassed by his friends. He slowly walked into the auditorium and sat in the far back. In the front he could see two people. He knew that one of them is Kurt Hummel, a guy that gets thrown into the Dumpster almost everyday by Puck and the rest of the Football team except Finn who never took part into anything like that. Sometimes his Friends even make fun of him for not Slushing anyone. He didn´t like the fact that his friends would do that to someone but he also didn´t wanted to lose all of his friends so he never said anything. The other person he didn´t knew. She was a somewhat plumper afro american girl with dark long hair. he recognized her from some of his classes but could´t place her name. Soon two other people walked in. He remembered that kid in the Wheelchair but couldn't place his name. The girl was an asian goth he didn't knew. Soon later Mr. Schuester waked up onto the stage.

"Welcome to Glee audition. We will start soon. I will call your name and you will walk up onto the stage. For a safer environment the rest will please wait outside" he said. They slowly walked outside, all except Finn. He was afraid to go out there. Mr. Schuester saw that and walked up to him.

"I know your afraid of what your Friends will say about this.I am glad you decided to come. You can go first if you like" he said. Finn nodded and walked up onto the stage. He grabbed the Microfon.

"I will be singing 'Make you feel my Love' by Bob Dylan." Finn said. Mr. Schuester nodded.

 _When the rain is blowin' in your face_

 _And the whole world is on your case_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _When evenin' shadows and the stars appear_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

 _But I would never do you wrong_

 _I've known it from the moment that we met_

 _No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Mr. Schuester stopped him there. Finn looked confused.

"That was good Finn. Like i said yesterday you are a good Singer. You looked a bit stiff but we will work on that" he said.

"Thank you but i am not the best Dancer" Finn said unsure.

"Like i said we will work on that. You can go know" he said. Finn thanked him again and walked out through the stage exit. Luckily the hallway was empty. He made his way out to his Car, got in and drove Home.

Rachel was sitting at the edge of the Stage waiting for her mother to come in. She thought about Finn and wonder how his Audition went. Jesse sat down next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts" he said. Rachel looked at him a bit confused.

"Something wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing is wrong i was just thinking" She said smiling.

"You haven't been available lately is something wrong?" he asked a bit concerned.

"No i was just hanging out with a friend" Rachel said.

"What Friend?" Jesse asked a little jealous.

"no one you know" she said. Luckily Shelby walked in just in that moment.

"Okay guys. Sectionals are in three month so hurry up we have lots of work to do. First of all for the newbies. We will begin with a Boot camp with you. That means when the other can go home after rehearsal you will stay behind for one more hour for the rest of the month" the newbies all groaned. "Okay lets start" she said clapping her hands. They all rushed into position with Rachel and Jesse at the front of the stage. After Rehearsal Jesse offers to drive her home as Shelby had to stay longer for Boot camp. As they were in the Car Rachels phone went of. She looked on the screen and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Jesse asked curious.

"Nothing" Rachel said smiling looking at the text massage she got.

 _Hey Rach :)_

 _Audition went great. I think i got in. Call me when your Home._

 _X Finn_

She replied eagerly.

 _Hey Finn :)_

 _Glad it went well. I am on my way home. I call you when i'm there._

 _XXX Rach_

She put her phone back into her back and smiled. Jesse stopped the Car in her driveway and looked at her.

"Okay you have been acting weird lately. What is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing i already told you that" Rachel said a litte annoyed.

"Okay but i will find out what is going on. I am your best fiend after all" he said smiling.

"Goodbye Jesse" she said and opened the car door.

"Goodbye Rach" he replied. She closed the door and walked inside. She could hear the car drive away. She flopped down on the couch,got her phone out and called Finn.

"Hey Babe" Finn answered. Rachel smiled.

"Hey Finn...tell me all about the audition" she said happy.

"Well there were four other people there. I only knew one of them by name...they aren't that popular at School. We went in one by one. I was the first one as i was a bit afraid to be seen with them...My Friends make fun of them all the time but i don't but still...anyways it went great i sung 'Make you feel my Love'...well he stopped me in between but he said i was good and that i was a bit still" Finn said laughing. Rachel laughed wth him.

"You aren't the best Dancer i admit but it is fun watching you" she said smiling.

"Yeah yeah make fun of me" he said with a fake sad voice.

"You know i love to Dance with you" she said.

"I know I know i love that too" Finn said happy.

"We should celebrate this weekend. What do you wanna do?" Rachel asked.

"How about we go out for some Dinner and later on we could watch a Movie at my place...my Mom works the night shift this week" Finn said.

"That sounds like a great plan. But what will we do with the rest of the Afternoon?" she said smiling.

"We will find something i am sure of" Finn said slightly alluring. Rachel laughed at that.

"Sounds great" Rachel said as she heard a Car pull up into the driveway. " I have to go my Mom just got home" she added.

"Okay video chat later?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Yeah can't wait" Rachel said.

"Okay bye Rach" Finn said.

"Bye Finn" Rachel said just as Shelby walked in.

"Was that Finn?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes. He said that his School has a Glee Club now...or at least the had auditions today but from what he told me they were only five so..." Rachel said as she followed her Mother into the Kitchen.

"Well sounds nice a little competition never hurted...if the get up to twelve people that is. Did Finn audition? I heard you two singing over the summer and he didn't sounded so bad" Shelby said.

"Yeah he did he thinks he got in but i don't think they will stand a chance against us" Rachel answered.

"You are probably right but it would be best if you don't tell him that" Shelby said as she handed her daughter some carrots.

"Yeah probably. Anyways i will be over at his house this Saturday. Were going out for some dinner and a movie" Rachel said as she cut the carrots.

"Okay when will you be back?" Shelby asked as she put the Pan on the stove.

"Don't know maybe i just stay the night?" Rachel asked quietly and carefully.

"Will Carol be there?" Shelby asked.

"No" Rachel slowly mumbled.

"Could you please repeat that" Shelby said now looking directly at her daughter.

"Carol won't be there" Rachel said shyly looking at anything but her Mother.

"Well if she won't be there then i expect you to be home at midnight is that clear" Shelby said strict.

"Mom please i am not a little girl" Rachel whined.

"No but you are still to young to stay in a house with your Boyfriend alone. Don't you remember what happened with Brody" Shelby said.

"Finn is not like Brody...and i was bearly fourteen then" Rachel said.

"Still either you will be home by midnight or Finn will have to come over here...where he will be staying in the great room" Shelby said strict.

"Fine i'll tell him" Rachel said as she cut the Potatoes.

"Good" Shelby said as she kissed Rachels head. They continued cooking and had a nice vegan vegetable pan. Rachel went up to her room and opened her laptop. She quickly singed in and opened the video chat. Finn answered.

"Hey baby" he said smiling.

"Hey Finn" Rachel replied smiling. "I have bad new about Saturday" she added.

"What is it?" Finn asked concerned.

"My mom said i have to be home by midnight or you can stay at our house but in the guest room" she said.

"That sucks...but i think i will take up the offer to stay at your so we can stay up a bit longer" he said smiling.

"Good. And what will we be doing on Sunday?" Rachel asked.

"How about we use that pool of yours?" he said smiling.

"Sounds like a great idea" She answered smiling wide. They chatted for a while. The rest of the week flew by pretty fast. Finn and the other four kids all got into Glee Club. They were a bit unsure of him first because he is the Star of the School but after the saw that he could sing and that he is serious about the club they relaxed a bit. The other kids names where Mercedes, the afro american girl, Artie, the kid in the wheelchair, and Tina, the Asian Goth. Finn and Mercedes were named the Leads. Finn was lucky enough that his friends hadn't found out about it yet. It was now Friday after School. Finn was over at Pucks house against his protests.

"Come on it will be awesome. The whole Cheerleading team will be there and my room will always be open for some action" Puck said and handed Finn a small black looked at it closer. it was a box of Condoms.

"I told you i have a Girlfriend i don't need those and i don't want any Cheerleader" Finn said annoyed as he threw the box of Condoms back at Puck.

"Well your choice I will definitely be getting some action tonight" Puck said and pocketed the box. "And as for you I know for a fact that Quinn is Hot for you and if you want to lose the Big V you should go for here and Who know maybe tonight will be your lucky night" he added.

"I have a girlfriend and Quinn is not my typ and when i lose the big V it won't be in your bed at a Party" Finn said annoyed.

"Whatever you say man" Puck answered. Soon the Party started and the Place was crowded with Teenagers drinking beer and other things. Finn was standing near the Kitchen next to the bottles of Coke and Water. He saw how Puck dragged two girls up to his room. It was the third time that night. He saw a lot of people making out and he caught a pair in the bathroom. He saw Santana and Britney, two of Quinns best friends and Cheerleaders, making out on the couch and people filming it with their phones and cheering them on. He saw how Quinn walked over to him.

"Hey Finn" she said flirty.

"Hey Quinn" Finn said uninterested.

"Pretty intense Party right?" she asked getting really close to his face.

"Yeah" Finn said.

"Wanna dance?" Quinn asked. Finn looked confused.

"Sorry what i didn't understand you" Finn said confused. Quinn moved a bit closer.

"I asked if you wanted to Dance?" she said again. Finn looked a bit perplex.

"Uhh..." was all he said. Quinn took her chance and Kissed him. Finn was to shocked to understand what was happening at first but after his brain started to work again he pushed her away.

I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND...I HAVE TO GO" Finn yelled at her. He pushed his way out and walked up to his car and drove away fast. As soon as he was in his driveway he let out a long breath. He knew it was a bad idea to go to that Party. He got inside the House and went straight to bed. However he couldn't sleep very well that night. His mind kept wandering back to Rachel and that Kiss with Quinn. Should he tell her or not. Well maybe not...if it happens a second time then he will tell her but know this time. He thought about Rachel again and how perfect she fitted into his arms and how perfect her lips felt on his. Those thought made him all excited. He quickly realized that he got a bit too excited. He took of his clothes and worked himself off. He fell asleep quickly after.

It was almost ten in the morning when Rachel ringed the doorbell of the Hudson house. Carol Hudson opened the Door.

"Hello Rachel dear come in" she said sweetly.

"Good Morning Carol is Finn up yet?" Rachel asked.

"No dear but feel free to wake him up" Carol said smiling as she went into the kitchen. Rachel walked upstairs. She slowly opened Finns door and saw him spread out in his bed snoring quietly, the blanket only covering everything below the waist living him with a bear chest. Rachel smiled at this. She loved seeing Finn shirtless. She slowly walked up to him, sat down at the edge of the bed, bend down to him and kissed him slowly, her hand finding her way to his chest stroking it softly. Finn soon deepened the kiss grabbing her by the waist and pulling her on top of him. The kiss ended to soon for them.

"Good morning" Rachel said smiling down at him.

"The best morning ever" he replied smiling and steeling another kiss.

"Ew you have morning breath go brush your teeth" she said laughing and got of him. He taught as well.

"Okay okay...eh...but you have to close your eyes and turn around because i am not wearing any clothes right now" he said. Rachel eyes widened at this. She quickly turned around and closed her eyes. Finn quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and went into the bathroom. When she heard the door close Rachel opened her eyes again. She sat down on the bed breathing heavily. He wasn't wearing any Clothes and his blanket isn't the thickest. She calmed herself down a bit and soon later Finn returned wearing nothing but his boxers. He walked up to her, bended down and blew in her face.

"All cleaned" he said. Rachel smiled. Finn grabbed her and gently pushed her down on the bed and started kissing her. Their tongues were dancing with each other. Finn moved down to her Jaw and then to her Neck. He kept sucking on her sensitive spot making her moan slightly making him all excited but he didn't care in this moment. This will definitive leave a mark Rachel thought. Well two can play that game she thought and easily turned the around so she was on top. She kissed his cheek, his Jaw, his Chest and then went over to his Neck. This made him moan quietly. He realized a bit to late that he got way to excited. He quickly and gently pushed her away and ran to the bathroom. All Rachel could hear was a muffed "Fuck" from Finn. In the Bathroom Finn looked down at himself slightly shocked. He screwed his boxers. He finished himself off and calmed himself down before reentering his room. Rachel was sitting on the bed with a concerned look. Finn took a deep breath and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay or am i that bad of a kisser?" she asked quietly looking at him.

"What no...you are a fantastic kisser" Finn assured her.

"Really then why did you ran off?" she asked curious.

"Well..." Finn stutters as his face grew redder.

"You know you can tell me anything Finn" Rachel said putting a hand on his arm.

"Well...youaretogoodofakisser" he mumbled fast.

"Could you say that again please" Rachel asked.

"Well..you are too good of a kisser Rach...sometimes you...well you get me too excited if you know what i mean" she said shyly looking away from her. Rachel calmed down and smiled slightly. She grabbed Finns chin and turn his head around to face him. She looked deeply into his eyes.

"Finn...this is nothing to be ashamed of...it is natural" she assured him.

"Really because i just screwed my boxers because of it" he said quietly. Rachel smiled at him.

"You aren't the only one with problems in that area" she admitted shyly looking down.

"What...are you saying..." Finn stutters. Rachel nodded slowly.

"Well you make me pretty excited to" she finally said out loud. They both looked at each other with red faces.

"Well i am sure we will find a way to deal with this" Rachel assured him.

"Okay" he said slowly and kissed her softly. "How about i get dressed and then i can have some breakfast" he added.

"Okay" Rachel replied. Finn got up picked up some cloths and went into the bathroom. Rachel sat there shocked and honored at the fact that she could make him feel that way. After a quick breakfast they both decided to go out. They got out and walke over to his car. What they didn't know was that a bit further down the street stood another car with another two teens in it. In the driver seat sat Puck and next to him was non other than Quinn.

"Who is that chick?" Quinn asked annoyed as she saw how Finn hold the car door open for Rachel.

"I don't know...I din't believe it when he said that he had a Girlfriend." Puck said.

"Me neither but i will make sure he is mine" Quinn said. "And you will help me" she added.

"What why?" he asked confused.

"Do you want a shot at the new Cheerleaders or not?" she asked. Puck looked at her.

"Well yes but..." Puck started.

"No but you will help me" She said demanding. Puck sighted and drove away as Finns truck left the driveway.

 **Well what do you think?**

 **I promise Lucy will be mentioned in the next Chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys :)**

 **New Chapter**

 **Enjoy**

Glee: Twisted Family

Chapter 3

Finn drove them to The next Park. They got out, grabbed the basked and the blanked. Hand in hand they walked towards their favorite spot. A place under a tree surrounded by bushes near the lake. It was hidden but it still had a great view. They lay down on the blanked, Rachel in Finn arms. They just layed there in total silence Finn playing with her hair or Rachel stroking his chest. After a while Finn sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Rachel asked looking up at him.

"Nothing i just wish it could be like that every day" He said smiling down at her and kissed her.

"Me too and i know that someday it will be" she said and kissed him back. After they broke apart Finn looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You know...you are an amazing person. I am so glad that i found you Rachel...I Love You" he said. Rachel looked at him with big teary eyes.

"I love you too Finn"she said slightly crying and kissed him passionately. After a while they broke apart grasping for air. They looked at eachother with big smiles. The decided to eat some lunch. After Rachel finished her vegan sandwish she looked at Finn.

" I have been thinking and I think i should tell you what happend with my Sister. You deserve to know" she said slowly. Finn nodeed.

"Okay" he said unsure what to say. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Well we were really close when we were kids. We even shared a bed sometimes. But when we started School she decided to make new friends. Friends that made fun of me...she joined them soon. We grew distant, she had her friends and i was alone. And then i started broadway when i was eight. People suddenly started to like me and recognised me on the streets. Lucy got annoyed by that. When we were nine our parents started to fight a lot. When we were ten the broke up. Lucy and Dad always got along better then me and Dad but i got along better with Mom then her so Lucy went with him. I never saw her again after that. Both my Parents were born here and both wanted to go to New York. My Mom because of broadway and my Dad is a lawyer for a bank there...at least he was the last time i saw him. My Gradparents from my Moms side moved to Florida and we got their House. Mom thaught it would be better for me to not do Highschool and Broadway at the same time so we moved here." She said. Finn was shocked.

"Wow...that is...wow. You had a pretty tough life huh" he said taking her hand.

"Yeah you could say so" she said with a small laugh.

"And you were okay with moving here?" He asked.

"Yeah kinda...i had just gotten out of a bad relationship so..." She said looking down.

"How bad was it?" Finn asked curious. Rachel looked at him and sighed.

"Well Brody and i worked together on a show when i was thirteen. We went out a couple of times and eventually got together. The broadway world was very excited about that. He was two years older than me. Shortly after my fourteenth birthday he wanted more from me. He pushed me and even got a bit violent. Luckly my anger was so strong that i have enough energy to push him off me and ran out of his house. I broke up with him in public the next day. I'm sure you can find a video or something of it online."she said quiet. Finn pulled her in a big hug. She started crying. Finn held her close caressing her back softly as she cried harder. After a while she calmed down. She broke free of Finns hug and looked at him.

"I am so sorry"she said rubbing her eyes.

"Don't be it's not your fault it's his but you are free of him you have me now. I would never do anything like that to you i promise" he said honestly as he tool her hands in his. She looked him straight into the eyes.

"I'm glad i have you" she said with still wet eyes smiling. He kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss but it said all that needed to be said. It was sweet yet passionate and full of Love.

"How about I bring you home so you can get ready for our dinner?" he suggested.

"Sounds good" Rachel said nodding. They pack their stuff up and walked back to the Car arm in arm. What the still didn't knew was that Puck and Quinn followed them and waited in the Car for them to return.

"Puck their going to Finns car start the car" Quinn said as she pushed Puck awake.

"What...oh okay" Puck said tired and started the Car. They drove far behind Finns car.

"Where the hell are they going. Finns house is the other way?" Quinn asked out loud.

"Don't know maybe her house" Puck said annoyed.

"Oh good then i at least know where she lives" Quinn said.

"Why are you so obsessed with Finn?" Puck asked.

"Well...We both look good i am the Head of the Cheerios and he is Football Captain. A Cheerleader and a Football player should always go out...it's High School law...and besides we would win Prom King and Queen if we were Together" Quinn said.

"If you say so" Puck replied as he turned into a small suburb. The streets were lined with big houses with fancy cars in fron of them. "I've been here before. I clean some pools here. They pay very good...the Milfs are fine..."Puck said with a smug grin.

"You are so disgusting" Quinn said looking out of the window. "There they stopped in front of that big gray stone house. With the big tree in fron of it."Quinn said pointing to one of the Houses. Puck stopped the car on the other side of the street a bit away from the House. They saw how Finn opened the door for his Girlfriend and led her to the door. They talked a bit and then Kissed passionate. After the Kiss Finn walked back to his Car smiling widely, looking back to her from time to time. She opened the Door and went inside. Finn started his Car and drove away. Quinn looked at the House one more time.

"I think i've been here before" she said confused. "But i can't remember when ore why" she added.

"Maybe you drove past it at some point" Puck said and started the Car again.

"Maybe" Quinn said quietly as she looked back at the House as they drove away.

Rachel walked into the House.

"Mom?" she yelled. No answer. "Mom?" Rachel yelled again. Again no answer. She walked into the Kitchen. On the counter was a note.

 _Rachel_

 _There was an emergency at School. I don't know when i will be back. Have fun on your Date_

 _Love Mom_

Rachel sighed. She looked at the time. It was almost four pm. Finn promised to pick her up around seven. Rachel decided to take a hot shower first. Then she would use a facemask while she picked out what she would wear. She decided on the a black summer dress with white polka dots. After she took the facemask of and cleaned her face she brushed her teeth and did her Hair. She braided her hair to one side. Then she put on a light Make-up. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost seven. She went downstair and saw her Mother coming through the Door.

"Hey Honey still here?" Shelby asked when she saw Rachel at the end of the Stairs.

"Finn should be here any minute" Rachel replied.

"Well you look lovely" Shelby said as she caress Rachels cheek.

"Thanks Mom" Rachel said just as the Doorbell rang. She walked over to the Door and opened it. Standing outside was Finn dresses in a black button shirt with a red tie and some dark blue Jeans. In his hands he held one single red Rose. Rachel was in Aww. He looked Handsome. "Hey Finn" Rachel said smiling.

"Wow Rach...you look...Wow" he said stuttering.

"Thank you Finn you don't look so bad yourself" She said as he stepped inside. He handed her the Rose. "Thank you Finn it's lovely" she said and smelled it. Shelby repaired from The living room.

"Hello Finn you look nice tonight" she said smiling at the teens.

"Thank you Shelby" Finn said. He looked at Rachel. "Wanna go?" he asked.

"Yes" she said smiling.

"Okay you two have fun" Shelby said as Finn held the Door open for Rachel. They got into The Car and drove off. Half an hour later they arrived at Breadstix. Their seats were in the back of the Restaurant. They ordered their Food and waited.

"You really look beautiful" Finn said taking her hand. Rachel blushed slightly.

"Thank you Finn" she said shyly."I really liked the Rose" she added after a while.

"Do you know what a single Rose stands for?" Finn asked her smiling.

"No. What does it stand for?" Rachel asked curious.

"Well it stands for lifelong devotion and love. It says I will always love you and all my affections are concentrated in you alone" Finn said slowly looking into her eyes. Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Finn. I love you too" Rachel said smiling. She leaned over the Table and kissed him. "How do you know about this?" she asked.

"I looked it up online" he said looking away grinning. She laughed a bit. Soon after that their Food came. "You know...i was thinking about getting a Job" Finn said after a while.

"That is great...what are you looking for?" Rachel asked proud.

"I don't know maybe something with Cars...or I could teach kids how to play Drums but i haven't had any luck yet." Finn said.

"Well i'm sure you'll find something" Rachel said smiling. "How is your Glee club going?" she asked.

"Well were still only five people. I'm just glad the accepted me."Finn said.

"I'm sure you will find more people some are just to shy." Rachel said honestly.

"I hope"Finn said. They continued their Dinner and finished it with a vegan double fudge chocolate ice cream for two. Finn payed and they drove back to Rachels House. Shelby was sitting on the couch going over some notes and drinking some Wine when the teens came though the Door. Shelby looked up.

"Did you had a nice evening?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah were going to watch a movie in my room now" Rachel said.

"Okay have fun you two" she said and watched how the teens walked up the stairs. Up in Rachels Room Finn threw his over night back into a corner and flopped down on the Bed. Rachel took her shoes of and laid down next to him. Finn moved to lay on his side facing her. He started to run his hand up and down her arm. They looked at each other lovingly. Rachel grabbed him behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss. They made out for a while. Finns hands stayed strictly on her waist but Rachel moved one of his hands up to her chest. Finn stopped kissing her shocked. Rachel bit her lip and nodded slowly. Finn slowly kissed her again. His hand still on her breast. Rachel deepened the kiss. Their tongues dancing with each other. He slowly started to massage her breast making her moan slightly. He moved his mouth to her Jaw and collar bone, kissing all the exposed skin he could find. This made her moan a bit louder. Only now he realized what was happening. He quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom. Rachel sighed, got up and walked over to her TV. She picked out a movie and put it in. Thats when Finn came back shyly looking down. Rachel walked up to him and took his hand.

"There is no reason to be ashamed of this...it is completely normal...but we really should do something about it" She said.

"Yeah but what?" he asked annoyed.

"I don't know but we will finde something" she assured him smiling. He looked at her smiling. After Rachel went to the Bathroom herself they laid down on the bed and watched the Movie. They soon fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning Rachel woke up early. She decided to let Finn sleep a bit longer and went into the Bathroom. After a shower she saw that she had more than just one Hickey. She laughed a little bit and covered them up. She got dressed and went down to the Kitchen. Shelby was already sitting there drinking some coffee and eating some pancakes.

"Morning Mom" Rachel said smiling.

"Morning Rachel" Shelby said. Rachel went over to the cabin and got out all the ingredients for some Vegan Omlets. Shelby got up from her seat and went to help Rachel. "Could you do me a favor today?" Shelby asked.

"Sure what is it?" Rachel asked.

"I have to go to School today...some Kids thought it was Fun to cover our auditorium with Toilet paper and i need you to clean out the basement for me...could you do that?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah i will do that but why?" Rachel asked curious.

"I want to build us a Dance studio down there" Shelby said. Rachel squealed and hugged her mother tightly.

"That is a wonderful idea Mom i can't wait" she said. Rachel continued on the Omlets. Soon as they were done Finn came downstairs.

"Morning" he said yawning.

"Good Morning" Shelby said.

"Morning" Rachel said as well and gave him a quick kiss. They both sat down and started their breakfast.

"I will be going now. I don't know when i will be back but i will bring some chinese food for us" Shelby said. The teens said goodbye and Shelby left.

"So whats the plan for today?" Finn asked.

 **So another Chapter done.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **The next Chapter will have more about Lucy i promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys :)**

 **New Chapter**

 **Enjoy**

Glee: Twisted Family

Chapter 4

After Breakfast the two went down to the Basement. It was big. There were shelves full with Boxes and Cases. They decided to start at the top. They made two pile. One for keeping and one for throw out. The Christmas/Hanukkah thinks landed on the Keep pile. Old Clothes landed on the throw out pile or rather the welfare pile. Finn pulled down another box.

"Hey whats in here?" he asked.

"Don't know lets open it" Rachel said. They opened it and saw some books. "Ohh those are old photo albums." Rachel shrieked as she grabbed one and opened it. The first Photo was of a younger Shelby in a Hospital bed with two little baby in her arms. "That was the Day we were born" Rachel said with teary eyes. She turned the page. The pictures showed her and her Sister though the years. Some of the Photo albums showed her Family as a Happy one. Rachel Cried and laughed. She found a picture of her and Lucy on their sixth birthday where they decided to have a Cake fight or one of her and Lucy at the age of four in matching bathing suites next to a pool. Some Albums where of Rachel alone from her Broadway shows and such and from the days after her Parents broke up. Finn found her especially cute.

"Wow you and Lucy look almost identical if you hadn't worn different clothes or would of had the same hairstyle i would hardly keep you apart" he laughed.

"Yeah you don't realize it at first but we aren't. We are fraternal twins. The only thing we have in common is our Hair and eye color" Rachel said. They looked at some more Photos in silence. "Okay let's put them on the keep pile and have a Lunch break" she said after a while. Finn nodded. They sat outside in the Garden eating some sandwiches.

"Have you ever looked for your Sister?" Finn asked suddenly. Rachel stayed silent looking at him and sighed.

"Yeah i looked her up online as soon as i had my own laptop when i turned fourteen. But sadly i haven't found her" Rachel said sad looking down.

"I'm sure you will finde her someday" Finn said taking her hand smiling at her. Rachel flashed him a small smiles in return. They finished their Lunch and went back into the Basement. Around six pm they were done. Shelby came home soon after. They had Dinner and Finn went home. Rachel and Shelby sat on the couch watching Funny Girl.

"So i noticed that Finn didn't sleep in the Guest room last night?" Shelby asked.

"Mom..."Rachel started with an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't worry i was checking up on you before i went to bed and saw you two asleep on you bed while the credits run over the TV. I turned it of and let you sleep" Shelby laughed. Rachel let out a sighed.

"I'm sorry i know i should have told you this morning" Rachel said a little panicked.

"Like i said it's okay. Just please remember that Sex is normal at you age but please remember our talk about protection and safer sex" Shelby lectured her.

"I know I know i remember that talk. Can we please get back to the movie" Rachel plead. Shelby laughed and kissed her daughters head. The next day turned Finns life around when he walked into the choir room. He sat down on his seat just as Mr. Schuester came in.

"Okay guys i have great news" he said happy.

"What?" asked Kurt excited from the Chair next to Finns.

"We will be performing at the School assembly this Friday and we will be doing Disco" Mr. Schuester said happy. The Kids looked at hm shocked.

"Are you kidding" Mercedes said.

"They will torture us for the rest of High school if we do that" Artie said.

"Yeah i mean they already hate us don't make them hate us more" Kurt said.

"Finn what do you have to say?" Tins stuttered. They all looked at him. Finn just sat there looking at the floor. What will his friends think? will the coach kick him out of the team? He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Finn are you okay?" Mr. Schuester asked. Finn looked up.

"huh...ah...yes...yes...what were you saying?" Finn asked confused.

"We wanted to know your opinion on our up coming performance" Kurt said.

"Ah...i don't think this is such a good idea" Finn said quietly.

"But Principal Figgins is counting on us and it maybe a good way to get more members" Mr. Schuester said trying to cheer them up.

"Maybe but not if we are doing Disco" Artie said.

"Yeah no one likes Disco" Mercedes backed him up.

"Okay okay i get it no Disco. I want you to make a list of possible songs until tomorrow and we will see okay" he said. The kids agreed. Soon after that school ended. The Glee Kids walked onto the parking lot together.

"So what songs should we do?" Mercedes asked excited.

"We could do some Beyonce or Lady Gaga" Kurt suggested.

"Or MJ" Artie said. Tina nodded.

"Finn what would you like to do?" Kurt asked.

"To not Perform" he said simply. The others looked at him.

"Why not we could finally show them our talent and maybe then they will be nicer to us" Mercedes said hopefully.

"I wouldn't get my hopes on that. They all think Glee club is dumb and Gay and if you perform show tunes or songs by woman they will think it even more" Finn said.

"Well what should we do then?" Artie asked. Finn stopped and thought.

"Rock we should do Rock you play the bass right and you know the Jazz club?" Finn asked. Artie nodded.

"Cool i play drums...if you could get the band together maybe we can work something out...but i don't think we should tell Mr. Schu about it." Finn said. The others looked at him.

"Okay" The other said. They all said goodbye and went home. Friday came fast. The School assembly started fifteen minutes ago. The Glee club was making some final touches on their outfits.

"Okay guys you have worked hard you are going to kill it" Mr. Schue said. They nodded bit unsure. When Principal Figgins announced them they heard loud booing. They stood there afraid. "Come on guys don't let all this work be for nothing" he said. Nervously they walked on stage. The audience booed louder. The Football and Cheerleading team even called Finn out. They got into position and started. They sung Poisen by Alice Cooper. The audience was cheering, the Teachers were not. When they were done Mr. Schue orders them back into the Choir room.

"What was that? That was not what we rehearsed?" He asked shocked. The others all looked nervously at each other.

"Well they liked it" Finn said unsure.

"Yeah the other Students liked it but is was inappropriate. I will have non of that again in the Future. Now Principal Figgins wants me in his office. You will wait here for me" Mr. Schue said. The all nodded a little scarred. He left the room. The Glee kids sat down in silence. Finn got his phone out and saw that he had a text message from Rachel.

 _Hey Finn :*_

 _How did the Performance go?_

 _Love you_

 _XXX Rachel_

Finn smiled a soft small smile.

 _Hey Babe :*_

 _Well the students liked it the teachers not so much. Mr. Schue is in_ _trouble. I will call you later_

 _Love you too_

 _X Finn_

He put his phone away again when he saw the others looking at him.

"Who were you texting there?" Kurt asked.

"None of your business" Finn said.

"Was it Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"What no" Finn said annoyed.

"But everyone knows you two are dating" she said.

"What no who comes up with such ideas" Finn said really annoyed.

"Well every one knows that. I mean the way you two hang out during classes or Lunch and i heard about a pretty hot kiss on Puckermans Party even Jacob has it on his Blog" Mercedes said obviously.

"What no. I AM NOT DATING QUINN. I have a girlfriend but that is not her. I see her as a Friend and i am sick of her throwing herself at me or every one saying that i should go for her" Finn said pissed. He left the room closing the Door with a Bang. The others looked at each other.

Finn was on his way to his truck when he was stopped by Quinn, Santana and Brittany. He sighed annoyed.

"What do you want?" he asked still pissed.

"Why in Gods name are you in Glee club Finn?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"That is none of your Business Quinn. Now could you please let me through?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"Well it is my business since everyone wants us to date and i think we should do that" she said a little angry. Finn looked at her and clenched his fist.

"That point is Finnocence that you betrayed us and the Football team by joining this little loser club" Santana said.

"Well i don't care now please let me through" Finn said now really angry. Just then Mr. Schue walked around the corner.

"What is going on here. Finn i told you to wait the the Choir room. And you girls why aren't you in class?" He asked in disbelieve.

"I needed some air Mr. Schue" Finn said quietly.

"Well you can go back to the Choir room now" Mr. Schue said. Finn nodded and walked back. Mr. Schue now addressed the girls. "Well..." he asked.

"We just wanted to talk to Finn Mr. Schuester. We will go back to class now" Quinn said nicely. Mr Schue nodded.

"Good but if i see you out of class one more time you will have detention understood" he said. The girls nodded. "Okay now of you three" he said. The girls walked around the corner.

"Well if we can't get Finn out of glee then we might as well join ourself to make sure Finn won't make a fool out of himself and maybe...who knows maybe we will get together." Quinn said with a smug grin.

"I like dancing" Brittany said out of context.

"Okay Q i'm in but only for Brittanys sake" The latina said as she grabbed Brittanys hand. Quinn smiled.

Back in Glee club Mr. Schue told them the Bad news.

"If we want to continue than we have to stick to the rules. Principal Figgins will make a list of artists that are appropriate. We will have to stick to that list"he said.

"But that is censorship" Kurt said.

"I know but if we want to keep this club running and if i want to keep my job then we have to prove him that we can stick to the rules. Maybe he will drop the list when he sees that" Mr. Schue told them. The kids looked disappointed but agreed. When Finn got to class after that everyone was looking at him some girls even smiled at him. For the rest of the day girls followed him around asking his he could sing to them. He got so annoyed that he had his lunch in the Auditorium with Rachel over the Phone. After School Puck came up to him.

"Dude what is wrong with you? Joining those Losers" he asked.

"I like it and it is my decision." Finn said as a group of girls passed them smiling flirty at Finn.

"But your a Football player not a gay show singer" Puck said.

"No i am not but i like music and i like singing" Finn said annoying.

"Whatever. You shouldn't be in this club" Puck said.

"I don't care" Finn said and walked passed him towards the exit.

 **So i hope you liked it :)**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys :)**

 **New Chapter.**

 **!WARNING! this Chapter contains sexual content. If you don't want to read it you can just skip it.**

 **Enjoy**

Glee: Twisted Family

Chapter 5

A Month has past since the performance infant of the School. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had joined Glee Club the following week, which their Cheerleading Coach Sue Sylvester took as an opportunity to destroy the Glee Club. Puck kept bugging Finn about Glee and found it annoying that he received a lot of attention from the female population of the School so he decided to join as well. With that followed more Football players like Mike, Matt and Sam. Mr. Schuester was very happy about that since they now had enough members to compete at Sectionals. Also their restricted song list was gone. After a while Quinn stopped flirting with Finn for the most part and started spending time with Puck more, spying on Finn and his Girlfriend. Both still hinted to Finn that he and Quinn should Date but he ignored it. They were all sitting in the choir room.

"I have an anointment to make" Mr. Schuester started. Everyone looked at him and started talking. "Came down guys. As we will be compete at Sectionals i thought that it would help us to see what real performance looked like and maybe learn a few things since were the newbies. So this Weekend we are going over to Carmel High to see Vocal Adrenalin" he said smiling.

"WHAT...Carmel High is and always has been McKinleys biggest enemy we can't go over there" Kurt exclaimed. Mercedes agreed with a nod.

"Yes i agree but we are still a young Club and i really think that we could learn from them. They are one of the best teams in the US" said Mr. Schuester. The club looked at Finn.

"Finn you are our leader and Male lead what do you say?" Artie asked. Finn starred at the floor.

"I thing we should go" he said quietly. He would have gone anyway. Rachel invited him to watch it and then go out for Dinner. They all started to ask Finn questions why he thinks they should go and if he is sane in the head. "I just think Mr. Schue is right. I've seen their stuff online and their really good" he said standing up.

"Thank you Finn. I think we should meet here again tomorrow" Mr. Schue said. and dismissed them all. Finn went to his Truck and drove over to Rachels place. They sat in the Kitchen eating snacks while he told her what happened at Glee.

* * *

The rest of the Glee Club was meeting at Quinns place to watch some Vocal Adrenalin videos online. They sat in the Living room. They had the Laptop connected to the Flatscreen TV.

"I don't know about you but the Lead singers are pretty good. I mean he looks like he doesn't have much heart but she Wow. Her voice is really good it sound familiar somehow" Kurt said amazed.

"Yeah she has star power and i agree she sounds familiar." Mercedes said. The continued watching more Videos. They were all amazed by the female lead. Quinn just starred at the Screen.

"Quinn are you okay?" asked Sam after a while.

"Yeah" she said quietly. " I think you should go now" she said louder and stood up.

"What why?" Santana asked.

"I don't fell well right now i will see you tomorrow" she said. They all looked at her. Kurt and Mercedes wanted to protest but left with the others anyway. Quinn went to the basement and looked through some old boxes. She finally found what she was looking for and headed up stairs.

"Quinn? I am home. Dinner will be ready soon" called a feminin voice from the entrance.

"Okay Judy i am in my room" Quinn called as she sat down on her bed. she opened her laptop and quickly found a picture of VA's female lead. She opened one of the Photoalbums she found in the boxes and found a Picture of two brown hair Girls about the age of 10. She held the picture next to her laptop screen and was shocked.

"Rachel" she breathed out quietly. She drops the picture and started crying. She grabbed her headphones and plunged them in. She started the VA videos. She laid down and cried more.

* * *

Finn was laying on Rachels bed next to her playing with her hair. She was talking about the Performance that they were doing the following weekend.

"We have to be careful when we go out for Dinner afterwards. We can't let them see us" she said turning to her side,looking at him.

"I know we will manage. I can make something up to stay behind a bit longer" Finn said giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay i think i can do the same. It's a good thing my Mom is a teacher" Rachel said smiling. He kissed her again. They made out for a litte while until it was time for Dinner.

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke with a start. She felt sick to her core. She rushed to the bathroom to throw up. This has been going on for a few days now. But she couldn't stay home. She had perfect attendance record. After a quick breakfast she meet up with Santana and Brittany as Santana drove them to School. They had Glee first thing that Morning. When they arrived the only people left where Kurt, Mercedes. The three Cheerleaders sat down in the back row as Kurt and Mercedes came through the Door.

"We know now why the Female lead of Vocal Adrenalin sounded familiar to us. SHE IS A BROADWAY STAR" Kurt exclaimed. Everyone looked at him shocked or fake shocked since Finn and Quinn knew about it. Quinn paled.

"What do you mean she is a Broadway star?" asked Mr. Schue.

"We looked her up online and found out that she stared acting when she was 8 years old at Les Miserables as little Cosette and at the Age of 10 she was **_the_** Matilda" Mercedes said while they sat down. Again they all looked at the shocked. Quinn paled even more and looked to the floor.

"Were screwed. We can't win against someone with that experience" Artie said. Everyone agreed.

"Guys...don't give up before we have really started. Just because one person has that kind of experience doesn't mean we have to lose. If we work hard and pick the right songs we can win this. And we won't meet Vocal Adrenalin until at least the Regionals. But first we have to win at sectionals" Mr. Schue said. Everyone looked at him in silence.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast. It was now time for the VA show. The New Directions were seated in the middle watching with anticipation. They hated to admit it but VA was amazing. When the Show was over the Director of VA entered the stage. Quinn let out a small gasp.

"Hi my name is Shelby Corcoran and i am the Coach of Vocal Adrenalin. I hope you enjoyed the Show. Outside you will find some merchandise as well as a CD of Vocal Adrenalins best numbers. Have a good night and drive safe." she said and ushered the team of the stage. Slowly everyone in the audience started to get up. Quinn's eyes were still glued to the stage. She had just seen her Sister perform for the first time in a very long time and then she saw her Mother again. It was all to much for her. She didn't know what to do. She felt a tug on her shirt.

"Quinn are you coming?" Puck asked. Quinn slowly nodded and got up. They all met in the Lobby. The other were all talking about the show and VA.

"Where is Finn. He is supposed to be my ride Home" Kurt said looking around.

"He said not to wait for him. He needed to go to the Bathroom or something.

"Okay well then lets go" Sam said and they all left. As soon as Finn saw them leaving he walked towards the parking lot. He waited outside his Car. He had to wait half an hour before Rachel and her Mom showed up.

"Be back by Midnight" Shelby told Rachel and walked towards her own Car. Rachel nodded and walked up to Finn. They kissed and Finn handed her some Flowers that he hid in the back of his truck. They got in and drove to an old looking Italian Restaurant. They had some late night dinner and drove back to Rachels home.

* * *

 _!Warning! -sexual content starts here-_

Finn was again spending the night. They decided to watch a movie in their pajamas. So while Finn got ready in the guest room, Rachel was in her bedroom pacing. She thought a lot about Finns little problem and of course her own desire. She looked online for tipps and such. She desperately wanted to talk to Finn about this. She wanted to try out some of the Tipps she found. She decided to just get ready and see what will happen. Five minutes later Finn entered the room.

"I'm in the Bathroom Finn. You can pick out a Movie" Rachel called from the Bathroom.

"Okay" Finn said and walked over to the shelve with the Movies. He picked one out and put it in. Not long afterwards Rachel came back into the rom. They curled up together on the bed and started the Movie. Halfway through the Movie they started making out. Rachel was on top of Finn, she was kissing down his Neck. Finn was rapidly repeating something she couldn't understand. Suddenly he pushed her away again but this time Rachel stopped him. Finn looked at her.

"Finn i need to talk to you" she said looking into his eyes.

"About?" he asked carefully looking down.

"I've been thinking...a...and i looked online for some tipps and well..." she started rambling. Finn looked at her confused.

"Well i want to help you with your little problem...a...and my urges as well and i think i found some useful tipps and thought that we could try them out but if you don't want to then i completely understand and..." she said but was cut off with a kiss.

"You were rambling again babe. I have been thinking about it too to be honest. I don't like to push you away every time it happens. I love you and i wanna be with you but i also respect that you don't wanna go that far yet. What i am trying to say is i would like to know what you have found" Finn said looking down. Rachel kissed him.

"Your right i am not ready for that yet...but maybe we could do other things you know. The Tipps i found said that it might help if we get comfortable with each other in everyday but that we should do it step by step...it said that maybe we should start with our hands and mouth and..." she said the last words very quietly blushing and looking at her folded hands in her lap. Finn was barely able to hear her. He looked at her with big eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes. Rachel nodded slowly blushing even more. Finn kissed her passionately. The Kiss turned into another make out session but this time neither pulled away. They both started to explore one another with their Hands and soon Finns hands were on her bare shirt was lying on the floor next to her bed. He started kissing his way down to her breasts. Rachel moaned slightly. She grabbed his Shirt and pulled it upward. Finn took it off and Rachel turned them around so she was on top again. She kissed him and moved her way down his chest. At the waistband of his Boxers she stopped. She looked up at him silently asking if he was okay. He nodded.

"You know i love you Rach. Only if you want it" he said softly. Rachel carefully moved one hand down his Boxers. She gasped quietly as she felt his hardness against her hand. She slowly stroke it and started tugging in it. He moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes. She carefully pulled his boxers down. She gasped as she saw how tall and big it was. She moved her lips to the tip of his manhood. He moaned a bit louder as her mouth closed around his erection. She was able to take im all in. Now she understood why they said it would come in handy that she doesn't have a gag reflexes. Soon enough he finished himself in her mouth. She swallowed hard. She sucked and liked him clean. She moved up o his face and kissed him gently.

"I love you Rach. Now it's your turn...if you want to" he said softly looking in her eyes. She nodded slightly. Finn turned them around and started kissing her. He kissed his way down to her pajamas pants. He looked at her one more time, making sure she really wanted this. He removed the pants and his hands caress her inner thighs. She moaned slightly. He carefully kissed her over her panties already tasting her wetness. He removed them and kisser her again. He slide his tongue in, liking her clit. She slowly enters a finger into her. She had trouble keeping in her loud moan, hoping that her mother wouldn't hear them down the hall. he started pulling his finger in and out while he continued kissing and liking her. He entered another Finger and Rachel moaned even louder.

"that...feels...so good" she hissed between her moans. She liftet her back of the bed, closer toward Finns mouth as she came rather loudly, one hand in his hair the other gripping the Bed sheet. He pulled his fingers out, liked them clean and moved back up to her. Both were breathing heavily.

"I love you Rachel...So much" he said as he kissed her softly.

"I love you too Finn." she replied as she cuddled into his side. He pulled the blanked over them and they fell asleep together.

 _! - End of sexual content- !_

* * *

Quinn was sitting on her Bed looking at the 10 Pregnancy tests lying in front of her. All positive. She took them before the VA show and hasn't been able to look at them since. She started crying.

"How could this happen?" she asked herself between crying. Then she remembered that one time where she slept with a guy. It was at the First party of the School year.

 _Quinn had just kissed Finn and he started yelling at her and left the house. She was standing in a corner with Santana and Brittney when Puck came over to them._

 _"Hey have you seen Finn?" he asked._

 _"No" Quinn said in a tone that clearly said 'Fuck off'._

 _"You need a drink" Puck said and handed her his beer and grabbed himself a new one. She glared at him but drank it anyway. It wasn't the first nor the last drink that night. By midnight she was dunk. She was making out with Puck on a sofa in a far_ _corner. Things got pretty intense. He led her upstairs to his bedroom. They continued kissing while he laid her on the bed._

 _"You got Protection?" she asked._

 _"Don't worry i got it" he said as he kissed her again._

 _The next morning Quinn woke with a major headache. She looked around in confusion. When she saw Puck next to her he let out a little scream. She looks down at herself and saw that she was naked. She quickly got up and got dressed. The ruffling noise woke Puck. "Where are you going?" he asked._

 _"Home. Never tell anyone of this okay. Let's just forget that this happened" she said and left the Room._

Quinn started crying again.

 **So did you like it? :)**


End file.
